The Last Time I Saw Him
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: When at the age 22, Dipper Pines is given The Mystery Shack to housesit while his Grunkles travel the world. The last thing he thought he would encounter while in Gravity Falls is a triangle-shaped demon now in a Human disguise.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

 ** _Warning: This is M/M slash. Don't like don't read. Any rude comments will be deleted and your profile will be reported._**

 **Hey guys! So, this is my first Grabity Falls fanfic! I'll be posting the first chapter here and if you want to read the rest, head to AO3 and search my username KrystalM or the title of this story. :D Hope you guys like it!**

Dipper Pines was parking his car in front of the Mystery Shack. He leaned against his seat, looking at his steering wheel, drumming his fingers on it. With a deep breath, he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open the door, getting out of his old Chevy car his parents got for him when he turned eighteen. He closed the door shut and walked to the worn out building that he remembered by heart.

His lips stretched into a smile as the door opened and barrelled out was Grunkle Stanley, dragging three suitcase worth of stuff, wearing a hat, an ugly bright Hawaiian shirt with a pair of shorts.

"'Ford, hurry up!" Grunkle Stan yelled over his shoulders before he looked at Dipper. "You're here! Great, take this." Dipper grabbed the suitcase that Grunkle Stan tossed at him.

Panicked, he gripped it tight against his chest. His eyes widened when he saw his Grunkle Ford coming out of the house with a matching set of Hawaiian shirt his twin brother wore.

Dipper blinked. That shirt looked so weird on his genius and serious grunkle.

"What are you staring at?" Grunkle Ford spat out. Dipper took a step back, blinking a few more times.

"Nothing, just, uh," Dipper said as he dragged his eyes away from the ugly shirt before giving his grunkle a weak smile. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," Grunkle Ford snorted as he pinched the front of his shirt with his forefinger and thumb, a distasteful look crossed his face. "Stanley made me wear this."

"Don't look so tense, Ford," Grunkle Stan said as he slapped his twin's shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late."

" _Late_? What _late_?" Grunkle Ford bit out. "We're using the boat you built."

"Exactly and as _Captain_ , I say we're going to be late," Grunkle Stan said with a grin. Dipper chuckled under his breath, watching the twins bickering. It made him miss Mabel. He sighed, adjusting the grip on the suitcase. Grunkle Ford made some unsavoury comments before he took the suitcase from Dipper.

Grunkle Stand then looked at him, fishing out a set of keys from his pockets before he handed it over to Dipper.

"I'm leaving the Shack to you," Grunkle Stan said. "Take care of it. If anything happens to it, you'll find yourself getting kicked to the moon."

Dipper took the keys and clenched it. He grinned at Grunkle Stan. "I've been here helping you out since I was twelve, Grunkle Stan. I can take care of the Shack while you two go travelling the world."

Grunkle Ford sighed. "And when I come back, I'll make you my successor for my work, kid."

Dipper's eyes shone at that, excitement shot through his veins. "That'll be awesome," Dipper said, cheeks reddening.

"Alright, time to go," Grunkle Stan said as he grabbed Grunkle Ford by his elbow. He grabbed the other suitcase by his feet. "See you around, kid."

"Bye," Dipper said as he watched his grunkles walking to their car. Dipper stayed at the porch until they left and with a deep breath, Dipper turned and walked inside the small building. He closed the door shut, shoving the keys into his pockets. He pulled out his smartphone next before he dialled Mabel's number.

Mabel picked up after the first ring with a bright, "Hey there, Dippin' Dop!"

"Mabel," Dipper said with an easy smile, walking to the couch in the living room and slumping on it.

"I've arrived to Gravity Falls and just sent our Grunkles off."

Mabel giggled. "You now own the Mystery Shack, Dipper. How does it feel to become an owner of the Shack?"

Dipper hummed as he looked around the place. "I think it's cool," Dipper said. "It's a bit quiet though without them." After a second, he added with a slight frown, "Without you."

Mabel remained quiet before she sighed. "I miss you too, bro-bro."

"How's London so far?" Dipper asked. Mabel began to chat his ear off about the friends she met and the boys she saw. She gushed about their accent and how she really liked it there. "I'm glad you're enjoying your time there, Mabel."

"This is going to be the best semester yet!" Mabel said.

"I bet," Dipper said with a chuckle. "Well, I'll let you off now."

"Right," Mabel said. "I'll talk to you later, Dipping Dots. I love you!"

"Love you too, Mabel," Dipper said as the call ended.

He tossed his phone on the couch and lied on it, staring at the ceiling as he let the quiet settle over him. It had been such a long time since he had done anything interesting.

Dipper rubbed a hand down his face as he recalled the last time he did something remotely interesting was when—

 _No_.

That wasn't interesting, that was terrifying and he must be sick in his head to want something like that to happen again. It took such a long time to beat _him_ and get rid of the chaos he brought with him. Dipper sat up before he got up from the couch, walking to the gift shop. He knew Wendy no longer worked here since she was busy with her university and Soos would be coming back in a week.

Dipper didn't think it would be prudent to open the shop since there wasn't any tourists during this season. It was fall and it was too cold for people to visit Gravity Falls. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out of the gift shop and went to the attic where his room was.

Ever since he hit puberty, he was given his own room in the Shack and Dipper liked his room a lot. It was a decent room with enough air circulating inside to not make it too cold or too hot. Dipper pushed open the door to his room and walked inside, heading to his desk where his papers were still strewn over from the last time he had been here which was back in summer with Mabel.

Dipper picked a piece of paper before he dropped it back on the table. He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking his weight back and forth on his feet. Dipper looked around his room, licking his lips before he shrugged.

He was bored.

So, he walked out of his room, down the stairs and out of the Shack, heading to his car. He opened the passenger seat and grabbed his backpack. Closing the door, he swung his bag over his shoulders and nodded. He made sure the front door to the Shack was locked before he trudged to the forest.

He knew that he shouldn't be out here alone, unsupervised, especially judging by the fact that crazy things tend to happen when one explored Gravity Falls forest. But Dipper had gotten used to it. In fact, he craved the craziness and weirdness Gravity Falls had.

Dipper knew his own journal was in his bag so he could document everything. He had followed Grunkle Ford's steps and tried to carry on his research as well help Grunkle Ford on his own researches. Dipper continued to walk deeper into the forest, listening to the quietness only Gravity Falls forests could radiate with. The soft crunch sounds that came from beneath his boots made him feel in peace.

After walking around for the past twenty minutes, he found the familiar clearing he usually sat at whenever he came here. Without hesitation, he went to the one tree that sheltered him from the rain and sun. He sat down under the leaves, stretching his legs out as he brought his bag to his lap and leaned against the familiar rough bark.

"I'm back," Dipper said with a smile as he patted the grass.

The wind hummed in response, swiping his hat off his head. Dipper grabbed it, grinning as he shoved it in his front pockets.

He opened his bag and pulled out his journal and a pen. He opened to the last page he documented and began to complete the rest of the information he gathered. He made a note to catch a picture of this creature next time he saw it. He knew he could find it easily especially since it was autumn. It preferred colder climates.

Dipper let himself get lost in the rhythm of writing and listening to the peacefulness.

About three pages in, he stopped scribbling when he heard a soft whistle, echoing around him. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his eyes from his journal. When he looked around, he saw no one and nothing that could have made the sound. Still, it made him alert enough to be cautious.

This was his spot. There hadn't been any weirdness happening around this spot. It was like the most normal spot in the entire forest so far.

It had been for years now.

Dipper sighed.

This was Gravity Falls. What did he expect?

Dipper went back to writing the next page and stopped when he thought he heard another whistle, this time louder than before. Dipper snapped closed his journal and shoved it into his bag, sitting straighter. His mocha brown eyes stared ahead before he looked around again.

He gripped his bag tight before he pushed himself to stand. When Dipper looked at the sky, he realised the sky was no longer blue but becoming soft orange. He better get back to the Shack then. He really didn't want to be in the forest at night.

There was a thin line between adventurous and suicidal when it came to exploring.

Dipper was hoping to keep himself to the side of adventurous without tumbling to the other side by being careless.

He swung his bag over his shoulders and started his trek back to the Shack. Dipper frowned when he felt someone staring at him. Dipper stopped walking and turned around, his frown deepening when he still couldn't see what it was that was staring at him.

But he could _feel_ it.

Someone or something was staring at him and it made him feel uneasy. He tightened his grip on the straps of his bag as he continued to walk, his footsteps quickening. That was when he heard crunch sounds echoing from all around the forest. It made his blood run cold and before he knew it, he was running. His heartbeat accelerated when he heard a loud low growl coming right behind him.

He didn't have to turn and look to know what it was.

It was one of those night creatures, a hybrid between a wolf and a hound, with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth with six paws. They usually roamed during cold climates. Dipper didn't think they would be out when the sun was still shining but then again, he should have expected it, really.

If those things caught him, he would die.

Dipper kept running and running and he heard those creatures catching up to him.

Shit, Dipper even lost track at where he was going, his main priority was to lose the demon dog or wolf or whatever it was called. Dipper was too panicked to call it by its name. He just wanted to be free of it.

Dipper could hear the same whistling sound, echoing throughout the forest, this time, it sounded like it was beckoning him towards it. Dipper knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself from following the whistling sound.

The more he ran towards it, the louder it became and before he knew it, he stumbled across a statue.

Dipper gasped as he tripped over something and went flying towards the statue, half-embedded into the ground. He scrambled to his back and started to shove himself backwards as he came face to face to the creature, growling low, froth in its mouth. Its red eyes glowed as the sky continued to darken.

Dipper couldn't believe the predicament he was in. When his back hit the statue, he flinched. He was in between the two things he despised of.

"Stop," Dipper whispered, trying to think of a way to escape. "Stop."

The only answer he got was a strong growl and then it pounced. Dipper closed his eyes tight and all he could think was: _Help! Help me! Please, I don't want to die! I'll do anything!_

Dipper trembled as he waited for the pain to bloom from being bitten.

But then, all he heard was a loud whine and paws scrambling away, thundering the ground further and further away from him. Dipper snapped open his eyes, taking in sharp gasps as he stared at the fleeting creature.

Dipper blinked a few times.

"Well…," a voice said, coming from behind him. Dipper froze when he felt a pair of hands wrapping his chest, legs framing his body and a chin tucked on his shoulder. "That was a close escape, wasn't it, Pine Tree?"

Dipper's eyes widened, taking in a sharp gasp.

Oh.

Fuck.

 _No._


End file.
